


Stained

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2009. Christmas writing challenge - drabble about Gabriel. Gabriel never questions the Lord's will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Archangel Gabriel or God. Obviously.

_Father, I feel… tarnished. Stained. There is so much blood on my hands._

_**The blood of sinners, My Child. Do not feel guilty.** _

_I doubt you not, Father. Yet… I can still hear the screams, smell the burning bodies…_

_**It is My Will. Do you question it, Gabriel?** _

_Never, Lord._

Gabriel never questions his Lord's will. No matter how much it hurts him, he will do whatever He asks of him. And if the bloodstains on his hands and wings never go away, if the things he has done in the name of duty haunt his dreams, so be it.


End file.
